


I Just wanted to have REAL Powers!

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Drugs, EDIT: mentioned non-con, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kenny dies alot, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Real Superhero AU, Slavery, The kids are kidnapped in groups of five, This is gonna get REAL dark, This is gonna take some time, Will most likely edit, irregular updates, mental and physical abuse, mutations, seriously do not read it if your'e a sesnitive person, tags will be added later, the boys get tornmented
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In this story The main four and Butters get kidnapped and brutally experimented on in an attempt to give them superpowers... and it works. Then Craig's crew gets kidnapped too... and they get powers too. They are all captured until the scientists make the mistake of kidnapping the wrong group of kids.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to get really dark. I'm trying to see what is more popular, This or my other Story. Depending on which gets more hits, kudos, and comments it will get updated more.

“Hey, are you kids playing superheroes?” The boys turned around from beating Professor Chaos. They had him by the shirt and had just finished thwarting his plans to try and convince the girls to start a gender war again. A man in a black jogging suit had his head popped out of the back of a van. He was looking at them and trying to motion them over. All of the teenage heroes, The Coon, Toolshed, Mysterion, and The Human Kite, and their nemesis Professor Chaos walked to the van. 

“What’s it to you buttwipe?” Cartman asked in his Coon's voice it had gotten much deeper over the years. Kenny’s remained the deepest surprisingly. The man looked to his left and right. He looked back over his shoulder, looking out the windshield. He saw nobody around.

“What if I told you, kids, I can help you get REAL superpowers? Any power you want.” The man said. His voice was hushed, and he looked suspicious. Kenny felt sick looking at him. Something in his gut was telling him to grab his friends and run far away from this prick. Kyle also looked suspicious of him, but Stan, Cartman, and Butters looked indifferent. Kyle was about to protest, he didn’t like this, this whole situation seemed like those times when they were young and they got sucked into insane situations. However, they knew that look in Cartman’s eye, and Kenny knew whatever this guy was offering was probably going to get him killed. Better him than his friends at least, he was immortal anyway. 

“Like we would believe that. And even if we did, I doubt you’d be doing this for free.” The Coon responded. He was trying to prod the guy, see if he was serious. The man stopped and looked the boys in the eye, one by one.

“Entirely free. Any power you want, completely free.” He said to them. “But you need to come with me right now.” He seemed frantic while trying to remain calm enough to persuade them to get in the van with them.

“Yeah right, that’s impossible.” Kyle turned around and began walking away. Cartman stared at the man before he climbed into the back of the van. “Cartman? What the fuck are you doing Fatass?” Kyle asked as if he were talking to a stupid child.

“Any power we want and it’s free, Kahyl! We’d be stupid not to go with him! It’s not like we have anything to lose! Come on Butters you want powers too right? Kenny? It’s free!” Cartman said. Kenny sighed as Butters stammered but eventually climbed in with Cartman. This was a horrible idea, but he figured he should try and keep Butters and Cartman safe… he was immortal, not them.

“AND WHAT IF HE KIDNAPS YOU?!” Kyle asked. Kenny climbed into the van and Kyle watched them in disbelief. “Kenny you can't seriously be going with him?!” Kenny shrugged and looked back at Kyle.

“He won't do that. Will you?” Cartman asked the guy behind him. Then shook his head and Cartman turned back to Kyle. “Hear that Kahyl?! He won't kidnap us!”

After watching the others get in with Cartman, Stan followed. Kyle looked at them all as if they were crazy, then he sighed. “Fine! But when this goes wrong, I blame Cartman!” Once they were all in the van the man got in the driver’s seat and began taking them somewhere. Kenny noticed that the doors were locked, and they couldn't pull the locks back out. Also, the windows were tinted heavily, making it difficult to see outside the van. 

They couldn't see where they were being taken. Kyle, Stan, and Butters were nervous, sitting in the back remaining quiet. Cartman was confident, happy to finally be getting something cool. “So dude, can you make me have the power to control other people?”

“Of course, I said any power you want. Mind control for you then?” the man asked politely. Cartman and the guy talked on and on for what seemed like hours until they finally pulled into the forest, beyond the trees.

When they stopped the guy pulled on a gas mask and flipped a switch. Kyle panicked and tried to climb into the front seat. “Hey what are you-?!” He was cut off by a puff of green gas hitting him in the face from the vent, making him cough. Kenny and Stan struggled to break the windows and Butters began to hyperventilate. Butters passed out first. Stan was next, his breathing rate spiked from trying to put his foot through a window. Kenny was next, he had been punching the window across from Stan with all he was worth. Cartman was last. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyle awoke first, he groaned and shifted position, trying to sit up. Immediately he had to vomit and looked around for anything to puke in. He noticed a shiny silver metal toilet behind him and made a break for it. He upchucked what looked like a pizza and last night's corn with mashed potatoes. He flushed it down and used the dull silver metal sink next to it to rinse his mouth and face. He tried to take in his surroundings once he didn't taste his own bile in his mouth. As he moved he saw a small circular bandage on his left arm right at the bend of the elbow. He left it alone and looked around.

The first obvious thing was the bars, they were obviously painted white and it wasn't a very well done paint job. The paint itself was cracked and flaking in some areas and the places near the top were the only ones safe from the showing of age. The next thing Kyle noticed was a small cot to the left side of his cell, he had obviously just been laying on it. Almost everything was white here. The floor, the cots, the blankets, the boxers they all wore, it was all white. He noticed all of his friends were in cages similar to his. Kenny was across from him, Stan was on Kyle's left, Cartman was to Kyle's right. And Butters was to Kenny's right. They were all lying on cots in white cells.

The only thing that wasn't white was the top of his cell. It was silvery with a dull shine similar to his toilet and sink. Toward the back of the ceiling was hinges and he had no clue why the ceiling would need hinges unless it was supposed to open. He was pulled from his musings as Cartman was the next one to stir. 

Kyle glared at his overweight friend as he vomited into his own toilet. As soon as the fetching noises stopped Kyle spoke up. “Nice going Fatass! This is exactly what I said would happen!” 

Cartman took a second to gather his surroundings, then he turned to Kyle. “Ugh! This is not exactly what you said Kahyl! You said we would get kidnapped. Not knocked out and thrown in cells.” Cartman yelled back.

“It’s the same fucking thing, you idiot! We were taken from our parents and are being held against our will!” Kyle shouted through the bars. The shouting caused the others to stir. Butters retched first, then Kenny, then Stan. “Because of your selfish need to be better than everyone else we all got kidnapped! Anything that happens is your fault fatass!”

“Kahyl, calm down, what if this is all just part of them giving us superpowers?” Cartman asked. He looked at his other friends and they were all staring at him. Kenny was trying to remain indifferent, Butters looked like he was mildly curious, and Stan was figuring out whose side he should take. “Listen, I doubt giving people superpowers is legal Kahyl, they probably want to protect themselves so the government doesn't catch them.” 

“If it's illegal we shouldn't be part of it!” Kyle yelled back. “We should get out of here!” 

“That won't be happening number Three.” A deep voice said over the intercom. “You will not be allowed to leave now that you are here. Someone will be down to explain soon please remain quiet until then.” with that the intercom crackles out of existence.

Kyle glared at Cartman before flopping onto his cot. They all sat quietly in the cells, Butters sits close to the bars between him and Kenny. He's scared and for some reason Kenny always made him feel comfortable again.

Stan sits on his cot staring at the bars. He's trying to relax, his stomach is still queasy from whatever knocked them out. Kyle glares at the ceiling, he's trying to figure out how to get out of this, while Cartman relaxes. 

None of them are prepared for when the sound of a cell door opening resonates through the hall. They all snap to attention, ready to try and talk to whoever was sent to them. Surprisingly it's a lanky, thin, and short man. He's wearing a lab coat and glasses. Blonde hair similar to Butters stands out in the room. He looks at all of them before smiling. 

“Hello, testing subjects one,” he points to Stan. “Two,” He points across the way to Butters. “Three,” he raises his arm above his head and lowers it to point to Kyle. “Four,” He swings his arm to Kenny and points at him. “And Five.” He approaches Cartman’s cell. “Thank you all for volunteering to be part of this experiment.”

“We didn't volunteer!” Kyle shouted. “You tricked us and then kidnapped us!” He grabbed the bars.

“Kahyl stop being rude. They are gonna give us superpowers and then we can go home.” Cartman said in that voice he used to suck up to people. He was hoping the man would be nice to him.

“Actually, your friend is right. But so are you. You will get powers. Mutations of your body and DNA, that will allow you to do extraordinary things. However, we did trick you. And let's be frank, you won't be going home.” The scientist told them.

“Dude!” Stan said angrily.

“You can't do this!” Kyle shouted. “See what you got us into Fatass?!” He directed his anger at Cartman, trying to grab him through the bars.

“But my parents will ground me if I don't come home!” Butters shouted. 

“Let us go you buttfucker!” Kenny growled. 

“Now now, such energy! Don't waste it yelling at me! You're the ones who got in the van… Save your strength! You’re going to require it to make through the experiments. And if you don't believe me, allow me to demonstrate.” He approached Kenny’s cell. “You see while you were unconscious we injected you each with a different form of an experimental drug. We want to see how many variants cause mutations and what kinds they cause, under what circumstances, and what factors affect them.” He pulled out some keys once he was directly in front of Kenny’s cell. 

“Dude, that’s fucking crazy! Just let us go and we uh- won't tell anyone about this.” Stan yelled from across the room. The scientist wasn't listening. He opened the door to Kenny’s cell and pulled out a knife.

Kenny raised his hands defensively, he didn't know whether to let this douche stab him so he could reincarnate again or if he should stay with his friends. On one hand, he could get help, on the other, he didn't even know where they were, or how to find his friends after he was killed. The man closed the cell door behind him. Butters sat in his cell as far away from them as he could. Everyone watched as the man got closer to Kenny. 

“Leave Kenny alone you asshole!” Kyle yelled. Cartman was silent, his jaw dropped. Butters was staring, terror in his eyes. The man raised the knife above his head and brought it down right on Kenny’s face. Kenny raised his arm to try and deflect the blow to his left. Once his arm was raised however the scientist pulled a taser out from his side with his other hand and struck at Kenny’s open side. Kenny screamed and spasmed before collapsing to his knees. 

“STOP!” Stan shouted. “Leave him alone!”

“You bastard!” Kyle yelled.

“Kenny!” Butters yelled, he was tempted to crawl to Kenny and help but he knew the bars would stop him. They all watched as the man grabbed Kenny by the hair and raised the knife to his throat. All of them held their breath. Kenny merely glared. The man chuckled and instead punched Kenny across the face. 

“Not yet, that’d be too easy. We want to stress your bodies to the point of near breaking.” He then used the knife in his hand to cut across Kenny’s stomach, his arms, and his exposed legs. The blood ran crimson down his skin, pale white as snow from being constantly covered. Kenny grunted in pain and struggled to fight back but the taser was reintroduced and he spasmed on the floor. Grunts of effort and pain echoed through the hall. Kenny was still on his knees, using his arms to try and protect himself, but one good blow to the head and he was down on his side.

“NO! STOP!” He shouted. “NO MORE!” But the scientist began kicking him in the stomach and chest repeatedly.The blood formed a small pool around Kenny and splattered across the white bars. It even sprayed the floor outside Kenny’s cell and inside Butters’. At this point Kenny was sputtering just for breath, losing too much blood and the scientist didn't seem to care. The scientist delivered one final shock to Kenny, causing him to spasm as if he was a having a seizure. He stood, and began to leave, then turned around and kicked Kenny right in the head. 

He took a moment to fix his hair and jacket before turning to the other boys. “This will happen to all of you at one point. We will stress your bodies and minds to this point and beyond it, to trigger mutations to your genetic code.” The scientist said. “Save your energy, you will need it.”

The scientist left and the boys turned their attention back to Kenny. He was on the ground, still bleeding out, barely breathing. Every breath came out a painful sounding wheeze. Butters reacted fist, pushing a hand through the bars and trying to take Kenny’s hand. 

“Kenny, can you sit up?” Kyle asked. 

“Yeah, dude you okay?” Stan asked. 

“Dude, weak!” Cartman said. Kyle turned his attention from Kenny to Cartman.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FATASS!!! IF YOU HADN’T GOTTEN US ALL TO GET IN THE VAN WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!” Kyle yelled. 

“Guys knock it off! Kenny isn’t moving! I think he stopped breathing!” Stan yelled. 

“I can't feel his pulse fellas!” Butters yelled.

“He killed Kenny…” Stan said, softly trailing off.

“That bastard.” Kyle said softly. Butters was already crying.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scientists were in the control room above, watching the boys from a two-way mirror at the end of the hall opposite the door. “We told you not to kill him!” 

“It’s a minor casualty. If the boy couldn't handle such a minor beating he won't be any use to us anyway Carl.”

“Wait! His pulse is back!” One scientist yelled. They all gathered around the computer. 

“I want every sensor in the room trained on his vitals! Monitor his brain waves!” Carl yelled. “And you!” He turned back to the scientist he had sent down to the boys, “You are lucky! He survived. You are on extremely thin ice around here, and I don't want you near those kids until I say so. Will someone take Mr. Gonzalez to his room?” 

“His vitals are stabilizing!” A small lanky, young looking scientist yelled. 

“We’ve had these kids less than twenty-four hours and already this child has revived from the dead! Amazing!” The scientist known as Carl awed. He looked over the data from the monitors in the walls. “It’s like his whole body just regenerated. I want to know what serum was used on him. And I want every record on this kid! Tell me everything, I want to know all about his home life, I want to know illnesses, and I want to know social history! Tell me as soon as he’s moving again!” Carl yelled. He turned to the young scientist. A young man with light brown hair, and green eyes. “Lynch I want you to give all of them physicals tomorrow morning. Examine everything just short of shoving a probe up their asses. Unless you want to shove a probe up their asses.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Carl, we’ve already spent too much money we don't have on building this facility, how are we supposed to hire someone to dig into these kids lives?” An older man in a suit asked. He had black hair with gray streaks, reminiscent of salt and pepper. His eyes were piercing, almost as dark as his pupils. He had a bit of a pot belly, but other than that he looked intimidating. 

“Call ‘them’ and report our miracle mutant down there. Show them the data.” Carl said. “We can make a fortune selling him on the black market alone! Imagine if we sold all his friends too. A small army of mutants.” Carl enthused. “I can't decide whether we should give them to governments or sell them as exotic slaves. Maybe a little of both.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Down in the cells, the boys were all losing their shit. Butters was sobbing, crying himself sick, dry heaving between yowls of lament. Kyle was leaning his back against the bars on the left side of his cell. Stan leaned his back against Kyle’s regardless of the bars between them. Kyle was weeping softly. Stan was silent entirely. 

Cartman was trying to rationalize this whole situation. “Kenny could've stayed behind. He should’ve told us this was a bad idea.” It went on like this for minutes. Time dragging on making the minutes feel like hours. What felt like, to the boys, a whole day, was in reality only twenty-five minutes.

They were all deep in their own minds mourning Kenny in their own way. Then Kenny started moving. They had all been avoiding looking at his brutalized body. The once white boxers he was dressed in were now red and he was covered in bruises and cuts. Now Kenny slowly began picking himself up. His arms moving slow to get his hands under himself, dragging his fingers through the blood on the floor, to push himself back into a sitting position.

He looked around at the others all crying before he looked down at himself. He was covered in blood, but his wounds were healed. No scars. No bruises. He took a deep breath and sighed it out. He was alive, but this was different from all the other times. Normally he wakes up in his bed not where he died. 

Kenny turned to look at Butters, he figured he should calm him down first.“Butters-” Butters screamed. He looked over at Kenny with absolute terror and fear in his eyes. The others all stared at him, with the same expression.

“K-Kenny?!” Butters blurt out. “You were dead!” Butters crawled towards Kenny and reached past the bars. “Are you real?”

“Of course I’m real.”


	3. Simulation or Illusion

The boys had no clue how long they had been down in the cells. It had certainly been days, but they had no clue how many. The lights were never turned off, so nobody knew day from night, they merely slept when the exhaustion got to them. They did know that they were left in their cells for the majority of the time, and they had routine physicals with a Dr. Lynch several times since being there.

The scientist had been honest, they were taken one by one daily to three chambers. The first to go was Kenny. It was always Kenny. Dr. Lynch would come examine him, checking vitals, previous injuries, mentality, the whole nine yards. Once he was done he would wrap Kenny in a jacket similar to a mental patient and escort him from the cell. 

Kyle was next since he was right across the hall. The man checked the same things on Kyle and wrapped him in a jacket. He escorted him to the other end of the hall and let two older gentlemen take over. 

He had asked Stan what happened after he was taken away once they were all back in the cells. Stan had told him the doctor silently moved on to Cartman and then him. Butters was always last apparently. 

Today the scientists took Kyle to the simulation first. It was room two. One was for physical pain, Two was for a super-immersive simulation to try and stress their minds, and Three… he hated Three. It was the deprivation room. They'd blindfold him, put earplugs in his ears, and then drop him in a tank of water. Occasionally they would heat and cool the water, or place something in with him, but mostly he floated there alone.

According to Stan, they had similar rooms for him. His physical room was more like beatings with blunt objects, while Kyle had sharp ones poking and slicing him, Stan came back with huge bruises and a busted leg.

Cartman said his chambers were different. Instead of depriving him they had a gym and made him run. His physical room was like Kyle’s all knives and needles. And he had a simulator focused on his mother.

Kenny said he had a training room where they would force him to fight along with a simulation room. He said they had shown him horrible things, like a simulation of him hurting them and shit. He was beginning to become more stand off-ish as the testing went on. 

Butters never really talked about what they did to him. He said he had a room like Stan’s with blunt objects, and A simulator, his last room he wouldn’t tell anyone about. He was quiet more often than not and often just laid on his cot. Sometimes Kyle thought he could see scratches on his back or hand shaped bruises on his hips but he didn't ask.

Kyle didn't have time to really worry about him. When they were all together they tried to talk and reason out what had been happening, undo some of the mental stuff maybe. Butters would talk if he wanted. 

Right now, however, Kyle was being hooked into the machine. They forced a full helmet over his head down to his neck. He heard them lock the door and flicking switches to bring the helmet to life. His first time here he had struggled so hard he had made the straps on the helmet open the cuts from his torment sessions and the scientists had just been rougher with him. He tried to struggle slightly, turning his head, closing his eyes, moving or ducking. He would never go easily, never. 

Occasionally his temper got the best of him and he would yell out obscenities to their faces. This just meant more needles with glowing liquid or razors to his back when they had him in room one. Today he didn't yell. Those syringes usually made him sick and he didn't feel like dry heaving tonight.

Today he merely struggled slightly and let them immerse him in their world. The whole room was a simulation, he had no clue how but they made it as real as possible. They even took off his jacket after they locked the door. Today was different than usual though. Rather than seeing his friends hurt or beaten, it was his brother. He was standing in the middle of his bedroom back in his house. 

Ike stared at him from the doorway. His eyes were happy and teary. He smiled at Kyle like he hadn’t seen him in ages and Kyle smiled back. He almost felt it when the simulation Ike hugged him. Tears practically in his eyes. He had to keep telling himself it was fake, that Ike was NOT actually here hugging him. 

He didn't even realize how much he missed his little brother until now. It felt like forever since he had seen him. Kyle didn’t know whether to actually let himself enjoy this, or not. It was fake, true, however, he really missed Ike. He held on as if he was actually holding his brother trying to relax a little bit. Then he saw his parents behind Ike and smiled at them too. They joined the hug and held him tightly. He had to keep reminding himself that this was fake.

When they all let go his parents turned their backs on him. The lights suddenly seemed dimmer and Ike looked sadly off to the side. Kyle watched in confusion. He tried to call out to them but his voice wouldn't work. His brother began sniffling as his mother turned back around to him.

“Kyle is gone, Ike. Don't cry though, he was always a bad child anyway. Always causing trouble, letting his temper get the best of him, and getting involved in things he shouldn't.” His mother said. “Remember the time he got himself and his friends sent to Peru? And of course, we had to deal with the Tuckers and guinea creatures!Such a terrible child!”

“That’s right Ike. We adopted you to replace him. Kyle was always horrible. He was even a bad Jew, eating hot dogs at his friend's birthday parties, can you believe it? He should've known those aren't kosher. But you my perfect son, you know.” His father said to Ike. It seemed both of his parents were just going to prattle on and on about all his misdoings. It lasted for another hour! The complained about his attachment to Stan, his constant yelling at Cartman, how Kenny was a horrible influence, and everything else from fourth grade on!

Kyle tried to stay strong, trying to convince himself it wasn’t real… but eventually, he began to cry. He was trying to call to them but all the simulation kept repeating was bad, and worthless, in his parent's voices. His brother just crying and crying. Images flashed of what his parents lives might've been without him and they were so happy. 

Ike was a straight A student who skipped grades and was in middle school by the time he was nine. His father made more money. His mother was a stay at home mom and had all the time in the world to do what she wanted. 

The word worthless echoed again and Kyle shook his head as much as the simulator allowed. He knew it was fake. He kept telling himself that. It was fake. Entirely fake. He kept arguing with himself, but it wasn't enough. He tried to hug his brother but went right through. 

The next thing broke his heart. He collapsed to knees by Ike trying to hug him again when he heard it. “He never loved me anyway. He used to kick me through windows… Kyle isn't my brother anymore.” Ike said as he turned to look at his parents and consequently Kyle. 

That was it. Kyle sobbed. “I ALWAYS LOVED YOU IKE! I LOVE MOM AND DAD AND YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING! WE ARE BROTHERS! This isn't right. It can't be right. This isn’t real. IT CAN’T BE REAL!!!” He screamed at the simulated Canadian boy. The image flickered before it was expelled. The simulation shut down and he finally breathed a sigh of relief.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the control room, the scientists were checking all the data. Carl stared at Kyle, watching him closely as if he had flipped the off switch himself.

The scientists began rushing around trying to find the issue. “All the switches are still on sir!” Professor Gonzalez called. 

“And all the equipment is working properly!” Professor Lynch called. He turned back to a different monitor. “His brainwaves are spiking!” Carl rushed over and stood beside him. He looked over his shoulder at the wave patterns on the screen. 

“They are elevated above what is considered normal, but not drastically so.” Carl stated. He looked around at the other scientist gathering around his back. “So the simulation is still on, however, we can not see that it is.” Carl smiled, “Bring me the other children. I want them to be put that in the room with him. You,” He turned to a man with black hair, brown eyes, and, horrible acne. He was overweight and dressed rather sloppily. “Dr. Pipens, be ready to hook them into the simulation as well. I want to see what happens.”

Five scientists left the room to presumably do what Carl asked of them. Carl, Lynch, and Gonzalez stayed back and looked through an observation glass down at Kyle. “Six days. We have only had these children six days and already we have two with some type of mutation.” Carl said to them. They waited patiently for the others to return. The first one shoved into the room was subject One. 

They watched as Dr. Pipens hooked One into the simulation. They almost panicked when they saw Dr. Pipens and Dr. Vasquez unhook subject one from the simulation, however, they managed to calm down, they remembered Dr. Vasquez went to get retrieve subject Five. There was no way he could be there, it had to be part of the illusion Three was dreaming up. As soon as Three noticed One enter the simulation, there was a spike in his brain waves as well. He too was convinced the simulator was broken.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyle turned to look as soon as he heard the door open. He saw two scientists that had originally hooked him into the machine come and take off the helmet. He sighed in relief and quirked a brow when the door closed.

There was a click and Kyle saw Stan inside his room. “Stan?” He asked. He moved over, in the off simulator and hugged him. “I’m so happy you’re here. They made me see something awful!” 

Stan was confused, he had been brought to Kyle’s simulation and saw Kyle hooked into it. Then he was hooked in with him and could’ve sworn once he was, there was the image of Kyle’s old bedroom, but it had flickered and now he was standing in the room with Kyle hugging him. “Dude, what happened?” 

“Well, I was in my old room and Ike and my parents hugged me. But then they started freaking out and talking about all the times I’ve made mistakes and Ike said he didn't love me and it was awful! Just awful!” Kyle held onto his friend. Stan awkwardly pats his back and let him calm down. 

Kyle was sobbing so hard on Stan’s shoulder neither heard Kenny being brought in and hooked into the simulation. He gently laid a hand on Stan’s shoulder and hugged both once they acknowledged him. He was sweaty and slightly bloody, although neither Stan nor Kyle could see any cuts. Next was Butters, he looked much worse for wear.

He had a scent lingering on him that they all immediately recognized. Kyle's eyes blew wide, and Stan gagged. Kenny grit his teeth and his hands curled into fists. Their hug disbanded and Kenny wrapped Butters up close to his chest. Butters looked ready to cry and Kyle pitied the boy. They all had a room that was slightly different from the others, and they were pretty sure they had just figured out why Butters was different.

"So why do you think they are bringing all of us here if the simulation is broken?" Stan asked.

"I don't know," Kyle said. "But I'm happy they did." He stood close to Stan when they brought Cartman in. Cartman came into the room, seeing the others standing around like they were happy while hooked into the simulator. 

“Hey, guys, what are we all doing here?” He asked. 

“We don't know fatass. You look like shit Cartman.” Kyle remarked after seeing a sweaty, bloody, and tired Eric. Eric didn't panic when the scientists hooked him into the helmet and locked the door. It wasn't until he was actually pulled into the simulated world that he noticed something wrong.

“How in the hell are you guys so happy in this damn simulation?!” Cartman yelled. All around him he saw Kyle’s family bitching about this and that. His brother was yelling, denouncing Kyle as his brother. 

“What are you talking about fatass?! The simulator is broken!” Kyle yelled.

“Uh no! It’s working fine.” Cartman yelled back. “It must be your stupid Jew brain. Can’t comprehend scientific tools and equipment.” Kyle growled but Cartman just went on. “I should tell you all the things your brother is saying in this simulation. You really must have pissed him off, Jew.”

“Shut up Cartman the simulation isn't running anymore! You’re just trying to be a dick, stop pretending!” Kyle yelled. Then he saw it. The image flickered again and suddenly he was back in his bedroom. This time though, he had his friends. So even with his parents screaming, and Ike crying angrily, Kyle wasn't going to break. He wanted to! He REALLY wanted to. Kyle put his head down, trying to ignore each word that felt like a physical blow.

Immediately the others were by Kyle. Stan to his left, and Butters on his right, both throwing an arm around his shoulders, wouldn't let him break. Kenny was slightly in front of him and off to the side by Butters, holding Kyle’s hand. He could hear Stan trying to talk to him, but couldn't make out what he was saying, his parent's voices were too loud. He heard Butters try to get him to snap out of it, and even Kenny tried to talk to him. But he just kept shaking, on the brink of a complete mental breakdown.

That's when finally, and surprisingly, Eric Cartman stood in front of him. “Hey, Jew boy, you aren't gonna let a silly imaginary world break your mind like the walnut it’s sized to be are you?” Cartman taunted. His voice distracted Kyle enough he didn't even register anyone else speaking. His head popped up and looked Cartman in the eye. 

Kyle glared at him but Cartman smirked once he had Kyle’s attention. “Seriously, just because I won't fall for whatever trick your Jew powers let you pull, doesn’t mean you shouldn't use them. You look like you really need to use them right now.” Cartman leaned in so he could whisper in Kyle’s ear. “I’ll make you a bet, if you use them and make me fall for them, for a full minute, I’ll go a whole day without belittling your people. Just don't tell the others.” 

Kyle smirked when Cartman backed off. “You’re on fatass!” Kyle said. He closed his eyes and tried to break the simulation again. Stan held him close and Kenny held onto Butters. Cartman smiled and tuned out the simulation around him. It took a full three minutes, but the simulation flickered out again.

Cartman looked on with slight pride when all of his friends breathed a sigh of relief. That meant Kyle had pulled them back into the other place. The place where the simulation wasn’t on and everyone was safe from all the yelling. For some reason, he didn't know, seeing Kyle literally having to be held up wasn’t as great as he remembered. 

Kyle was very happy with himself when he was able to convince himself the simulator was off again. He looked over at Cartman, and he was surprised by the slight smile on his face. He didn't know why or how it had been Cartman to reach him in his head, but it was. He tried to chalk it up to him being a long-standing arch-nemesis of sorts. He turned back to the others and tried to ignore a coming headache. He could feel it, a slight pain at his temples that would surely turn into a raging migraine later. 

Stan, Butters, and Kenny were amazed when the simulation flickered away again. Stan held on to Kyle, trying to make sure his best friend was safe. Kenny instead clung to Butters. He knew that smell probably better than any of the others. The smell of sex. For some reason, it pissed him off that anyone would do that to Butters, and he sincerely doubted Butters was willing. He was careful around the bruises and scratches on Butters body. He pets the back of his head and tried to be as quiet as possible when he asked. “How long?” 

Butters whispered back. “W-well how long what?” Kenny hugged him tighter. He wasn't going to let Butters play dumb on this one. He had to know how long and he had to know which ones.

“I know that smell better than the others Butters. How long have they been doing this to you?” Kenny held him firmly when Butters tried to squirm away.

“I don't kn-”

“Don't lie Butters. It’s okay. Just tell me.” 

Butters squirmed but there was an eventual sigh. “Since the first day. After we had our first physical.” Butters whispered. He was shaking slightly and Kenny could tell his voice was about to crack. 

“Sh. It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Kenny soothed. Cartman came over and hugged both of them. Kenny tried to glare at him but Cartman shrugged.

“You guys can't leave me out of this. Besides if I try to hug Kyle he might use his Jew Powers on me.” Cartman said. Kyle laughed softly and turned to them. 

“Scared fatass?” Kyle asked and then the scientists came back. Walking into the room and wrapping them in the jackets silently. They were all separated and taken back to their cells. Kenny noticed the scientists took Cartman first, Sten next then himself. Once they were back in their cells the scientists blindfolded Kyle with a large piece of metal bent around his head and locked with a padlock. They said it was to keep him from messing with the other subjects, but Kenny figured they had an ulterior motive.

Kenny sat on his cot, and let Butters hold his hand through the bars. Of course, Cartman had to comment on it, but it wasn't what they expected. “Kyle, you should see Kenny, holding Butters hand. It’s actually kind of cute.”

“Shut up fatass,” Kenny said. He squeezed Butters hand in comfort.

“Seriously you guys. If we were back in school, I’d lock them in the boy's locker room overnight.”

“You mean like you did with Token and Nichole?” Kyle asked. 

“You have no proof that was me, ya Jew-rat!” Cartman yelled. 

“Dude,” Stan cut in, “We all know it was you.” 

“Whatever, I’m just saying these two could give Craig and Tweek some competition as far as the cutest gay couple goes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to break out of my comfort zone. Poor Butters, but don't worry, it will get better eventually. See if you can guess their powers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in seeing my ideas for this or helping me brainstorm or edit, I'd appreciate it. You can leave a comment, I see them all.


End file.
